The Little Brother Series
by RichOnyx
Summary: A series of drabbles of the brotherly kind.  Yes, I'm back from the dead!  Sess/Inu
1. Disgrace, Little Brother

**Disgrace, Little Brother**

"Here, become acquainted with your brother...Inuyasha. I will be back within the hour."

How he hated to hear those words. That his sire, the greatest demon in all of existence, would stoop to rut and mate with a _human_ woman...and then to PUP her! A shame, a curse on their house, a blot on their pristine existence...

A disgrace!

Sesshomaru gingerly accepted the small bundle swathed in soft white cloth and peered inside expecting a deformed lump of flesh that vaguely resembled an inu—after all, he had heard tale of the mishappen and unfortunate combinations of youkai and ningen who looked like pure monsters—the oni of old.

Instead, he was met with pale infantile perfection—smooth creamy skin revealed plump cheeks and ripe, peach colored-lips that were perfect for kissing. The child had recently been nursed and smelled of mother's milk and the undeniable scent of newness that accompanied every child.

But all Sesshomaru could see was the stain on his family's name personified—living and breathing in his very arms. Bringing the pup very close, he breathed exactly how he felt directly onto the child's face.

"You are a disgrace, little brother."

The hanyou pup's eyes opened at the sound of his voice. Large, bright golden eyes exactly like his own peered at him owlishly with the full innocence of one newly born. The babe was...beautiful.

Sesshomaru _hated_ him.

"A _**disgrace." **_

As if he understood, five sharp little needle-sized claws descended on the young taiyoukai and embedded themselves deeply, blood welling from the puncture wounds and seeping down the fine contours of Sesshomaru's aristocratic nose. The princeling managed not to scream—barely—and instead slowly reached up and removed the infant's preternaturally sharp instruments and placed them back into the swaddling cloth, wrapping the bundle tightly to prevent a repeat performance. While he was able to suppress the urge to smash the child into the nearest wall, Sesshomaru could _not_ control the surfacing of his inu, which bled his eyes and youkai red with alpha dominance.

**::SUBMIT::**

But the child was merely _half_ inuyoukai, and Sesshomaru did not rationally expect the babe to have instincts as keen or interest in self-preservation as sharp as the situation would demand of a full-blooded youkai child. After all, who could expect such a filthy, muddled, unnatural product to have any qualities worth noting?

But then the youkai of the child flared—once, strongly and briefly—coloring the tawny eyes scarlet and purple and the little body went completely limp in his arms.

Inuyasha submitted.

Sesshomaru stared at the tiny creature in his arms only a few minutes old. The infant had promptly fallen back asleep, little golden orbs now closed and sharp little claws tangled gently in his blanket.

The child had _submitted_ to him—fully and properly.

Cradling the bundle carefully to him, Sesshomaru rocked and considered this matter quietly.

"Perhaps not such a disgrace after all, little brother..."

* * *

><p>AN: This is a series of drabbles that I can't seem to get out of my head. Suggestions are welcome and reviews get warm toasties!


	2. Mawwy me, Big Brother

**Mawwy Me, Big Brother?**

"Mawwy me, Sessy?"

Sesshomaru peered down at the plump child at his feet. He was a toddler now—a mere 15 years old, which would translate to 2 or 3 in human years, he learned. His growth was fast for a youkai, but slow for a human, which was logical given his heritage. Sesshomaru often found himself wondering whether Inuyasha's existence would ever be done in halves or whether at some point he may have a choice and live up to the blood and power flowing in his veins.

But then, there would not be moments like these, where Sesshomaru was truly lost.

"What do you mean by 'mawwy,' Inuyasha? I do not understand your meaning."

"Oh." The child looked crestfallen and then brightened, excitement coloring his voice, "I mean like Susheeo-san and Lady Tambi at papa's festuval. He axed her to mawwy 'im an she said 'Yes" and they were vewy happy and they had a biiiiiig pawty! So mawwy me Sessy an' we have biiiiiig pawty, too!"

Sesshomaru cocked his head at the little one beside him. Sushio was the head of his father's personal guard and had asked for the hand of Lady Tandi at the solstice festival a fortnight ago. Their father had, of course, thrown them an incredible engagement party befitting Sushio's rank and status and forced his two sons to attend. Inuyasha had loved it—smothered in demon breasts as he was—but the entire event had been quite boring to the young Sesshomaru as he batted away fawning women seeking to align themselves with his power and status through a mating.

Who would ever want to be married?

"I am a man, Inuyasha. As such, you cannot marry me. You must marry a woman."

"Oh." The crestfallen look returned and then disappeared in the same instant. "But Sessy pwetty like a woman."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I am a man, Inuyasha. I am handsome, not pretty."

"Oh." The pup had taken his hand now, little fingers squeezing his single finger tight. He was thinking, little puppy ears flicking back and forth until they stood up straight with an answer.

"Will hann'some Sessy mawwy pwetty 'Yasha?"

Sesshomaru looked down at that wide and smiling face, those innocent eyes, those darling ripe lips...

It was decided, then.

"Yes. This Sesshomaru will marry you, little brother."

* * *

><p>AN: I couldn't resist! Baby Inuyasha is the most persuasive being on the planet...


	3. Feed me, Little Brother

**Feed me, little brother**

"Yummmmm..."

Feeding time for the pup was always interesting to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha liked a curious combination of human and youkai foods with seemingly no rhyme or reason as to his tastes. He liked his peaches raw and his apples cooked. Chicken roasted and beef bloody. Cold water and warm milk, though that at least Sesshomary vaguely understood as it came from a warm body.

Still, the hanyou's eating habits remained elusive and mysterious to the young prince, and for the life of him Sesshomaru could not figure out if the hanyou was entirely mentally whole or not.

For today, the young pup decided that his favorite food was dirt.

Just. Plain. Dirt.

Inuyasha looked up from where he had made a delicious mud pie sprinkled with all of the little yellow and red flower bits from his mother's gardens. It looked quite nice in his estimation, and tasted even nicer too, what with the flowers and all. He didn't understand why Sessy was looking at him like that, or why his big brother's yoo—you—um, yo-ki did that confused thing. Maybe he should explain.

"Yasha like dirt. Pwetty dirt wit' lots o' flowers!"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I can see that."

"I make pwetty pie to eat!"

"Yes, Inuyasha, but why dirt? Why not some cooked food? Or perhaps you would like something raw?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, thinking.

"No, I wan' dis pie, Sessy! Sessy wan' some?"

Sesshomaru knelt down to Inuyasha's level. The pup's mouth was covered in the disgusting mess, but he still had to resist the urge to lick those plump lips clean again, and again, and again...

"No, this Sesshomaru does not care for dirt, Inuyasha."

"Oh." Inuyasha's little face fell and Sesshomaru almost gave in to the temptation to take a spoonful of the madness just to see the pup smile.

Almost.

"Oh, wait! Yasha knows!"

Sesshomaru watched as stubby little legs jumped up and raced away, sending a trail of his youki after the toddler like a harness. Who knew what the adorable, infuriating imp would get into otherwise? But only a second later his ears perked to the sound of little feet running back and hoarse little breath panting out of a smiling mouth.

"Here, Sessy eat this!"

Sesshomaru looked up and nearly gasped, for in the hellion's greedy little hands were two of their father's prized summer strawberries—large and sweet, and ripened with slivers of his youki embedded in small metal stakes in the soil. The berries were abnormally large and took three human years to come to full maturity, with juices as red as blood and twice as fragrant.

Sesshomaru had learned long ago not to remove any of those berries from his father's gardens.

Who knew the poison whip could be turned into a poison paddle?

But every great love requires a great sacrifice.

Looking into the shining, limpid pools of adoration that were his little brother's eyes, Sesshomaru sealed his fate.

"Feed me, little brother..."

* * *

><p>AN: I was dying as I wrote this. We all know the THINGS YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH according to our parents, right? For my father, it was his record player. Poor Sess-I guess he won't be sitting straight for awhile...


	4. Bathe me, Big Brother

**Bathe me, Big Brother**

"No! No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

His brother's cries were so loud and so distressed that Sesshomaru heard them even in the training hall where Sushio was having him repeat his katas. But it was only a moment until he had the pup in his arms, nursemaid flung across the room, hackles raised and youki flaring a warning to all nearby. The entire wing had come to a stop at the immensity of Sesshomaru's ire and the sheer power of the flare, for though all knew he was the son of the Inu no Taisho, none had witnessed the devastation of his raw demon.

None who survived.

And Sesshomaru's youkai was _truly _enraged—the cries and screams of his future mate still rang shrill in his ears though the child was safe, cupped in his arms away from harm. But his blood, the anger _boiled_...

_DEATH! Someone must pay!_

Soft, gentle laps against his neck and chin, a cool nose, small whimpers brought him back gradually. There was no immediate danger, no threat that he saw, so what...? The red receded from his eyes and as quickly as his youki flared, it died down as Sesshomaru regained his icy control.

Sesshomaru looked down ready to drop his troublesome little brother, only to notice the red slowly receding from the pup's own eyes, his little chest heaving a mile a minute while he nipped and licked and caressed his way to appeasing his riled alpha. Only when he felt the last of Sesshomaru's youki retract into his body did the puppy sway all of the way back, baring his belly and whimpering pitifully, tears falling from his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru swallowed his anger and finally spoke to his brother—he had to calm him lest his youkai rise once more and further damage an already tenuous situation.

"What ails you, little brother?"

The pup looked so tragic that Sesshomaru further deflated. With what magic did the child control him so thoroughly?

"not her." Small pouty lips trembled so softly that even Sesshomaru could not hear.

"Excuse me?"

"Yasha no want her! Yasha only want Sessy to ba...bave him. **Not her! _Only Sessy!_**"

Sesshomaru looked down at the downy head and tearful eyes with a mixture of shock, resignation, and indignation. He had cut his training session with a master swordsman, nearly slaughtered an entire wing of servants, and unleashed the majority of his full, fearsome youkai because his brother wanted him to _bathe_ him?

What humiliation! To lose control like that over nothing! For a hanyou!

There must be a better way to divest oneself of annoying infant halflings.

But Sesshomaru The Killing Perfection, feared Future Lord of the West, and One True Heir to the Dreaded Inu No Taisho finally sighed, unhooked his armor, and slid down to the warm waters of the bathing chamber with his precious cargo.

"Which soap do you desire, Inuyasha? Red or blue?"

* * *

><p>AN: I have heard children scream like their being murdered...just so they can get a cookie off the counter. I always want to say _**WTF?**_, but wind up giving them the damned cookie, anyway...


End file.
